


Angstober Drabbles

by Marluna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angstober, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, So too bad, Unrequited Love, but it took me three days to make these, for some of them, i made some people meaner than they actually are, i'll put warnings on the death stories, it's not that sad though, minor spoilers though, no one dies in most of them, not a lot of f/f oneshots, not all of the characters will appear, not spoiler free, only five of them, others are a bad ending, tags will definitely change, tbh i was stumped for too long, the relationships tags are like the toc, the same ship never appears twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Angstober prompts from @_asaiku on twitter





	1. ♡ Day 01 ♡

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀⠀⠀➸ "I can't do this anymore"  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Sylvain/Hilda  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Inspired by their support chats  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Support chat spoiler but that's it

"Sylvain," sings out Hilda Valentine Goneril. Sylvain perks up at the sound of her voice, that he has slowly but surely fallen in love with. He would do anything for her, anything to have her come to him when she needs something, anything to hear her voice call his name. Sylvain is smitten, it surprises him.

"What is it, Hilda?" he asks, turning in his seat in the Blue Lions' classroom. He tries not to look too interested. She comes to a stop next to him, a pile of books in her hand.

"The professor asked me to bring these back to the library. Buuuut, I kind of don't want to? I don't suppose you would do it for me?" Hilda asks.

Sylvain has slowly but surely fallen in love with Hilda. But she doesn't feel the same. He knows what he told her, that she could be blatant about asking him to do things for her. He told her that she doesn't need to lie. And he remembers what she told him.

_That she would never want him as a husband._

And sure at that moment, it hadn't hurt. At that moment, Sylvain didn't mind because _at that moment_ he wasn't in love. But this all brings back a sense of deja vu to him.

This is just like the first time he helped her, and nothing has changed between them except that he has fallen in love with her and he maybe hates it. She would never love him back. 

"Um, sure... And maybe after this, we can, I dunno, get something to eat?" Sylvain asks, but he knows he's setting himself up for failure.

"Huh... Well, see, it's just that..."

"Just that you don't see me as anything but your errand boy? It's okay if that's what you think."

_Because who could truly love him? Who could want him just for him? Who would love him when he wasn't of use to them anymore? Who didn't see him as a tool?_

There is no one, he reminds himself. There isn't a single person that wants him for who he is. They want Sylvain Jose Gautier's crest, Sylvain Jose Gautier's title, and Sylvain Jose Gautier the push over that does your work for you. No one wants just Sylvain.

Hilda doesn't say anything, she just stands there looking shocked. It's okay, Sylvain didn't expect her to say anything. He stands up and gently takes the book from her hands despite his brain telling him to leave. "I'll take the books back to the library for you. But Hilda? I'm sorry, I lied. _I can't do this anymore._ I can't keep doing things for you and being the one that falls in love. I can't."

If Hilda had anything to say, Sylvain couldn't tell you what it was.


	2. ♡ Day 02 ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀⠀➸ "You said you loved me."  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Byleth/Edelgard  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Garreg Mach 5 year skip reunion scene  
⠀⠀⠀⠀➸ But I changed some things  
⠀⠀⠀⠀➸ Also based on me accidentally getting Silver Snow when I was deadset on getting Crimson Flower  
⠀⠀⠀➸ No spoilers, but if you don't want anything to do with the Edelgard reunion cut scene yet then ig don't read even though it's actually really different  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Additional note I never explicitly said that they were dating pre time skip but yeah they were bc I was already married to her in my mind when I started the Black Eagle route  
⠀⠀⠀⠀➸ But if you don't like pre time skip Byleth romantic relationships then fine, they don't have to be in one

Edelgard didn't know why she returned to Garreg Mach the day before the Millennium Festival. She knew that no one would really honor her promise, and that if they did, they might fight. Edelgard never admitted it out loud, but she felt alone in her mission to crush the Chruch of Seiros. She had a feeling as to why this was, despite that she had Hubert and countless other followers that were always ready to heed her orders. She didn't need any more followers. What she needed was something else, something she couldn't put into words.

Edelgard gazed out at Fódlan. She knew that her path was the only correct one, that she couldn't ever follow another. But maybe in another life...

She stopped herself, it was a foolish thought. There was no other life. There was only the one she was living now, the one she was experiencing now. Edelgard turned away from the window and back to the exit. Only to find that it was someone's else's entrance.

"Professor." She hated how breathless she sounded. How after all these years, even with a messy, disheveled, wet, mud caked look, the stoic mercenary could still take her breath away. "So you're alive," Edelgard said, trying not to sound as deep in love as she truly was, as relieved as she really was.

Edelgard's attempts to remain unfazed must have worked, to her disappointment. Did Byleth truly know her so little, despite what they had before? Byleth, the only person Edelgard had truly found solace in, the only one she knew she could trust with every single cell in her. Did Byleth truly know Edelgard so little that Byleth couldn't see that Edelgard truly meant no harm? Or, maybe Byleth didn't care. Maybe Edelgard just had to die, no matter what. She could understand the second one, she wanted it to be the second one.

"You can put your sword down, I don't intend to fight you here," Edelgard said, and she truly did not unsheathe her weapon. She merely stood to the side and narrowly dodged.

Byleth really did want to kill her. Edelgard felt a stab of pain in her heart but refrained from expressing it.

"So you intend to kill me. But, I don't... I'm not-"

_Not ready to fight you_, Edelgard thinks, but the words never leave her lips. "Before I leave, let me ask one question. You... _You said you loved me._ So why... Why did you choose to stand with the archbishop? You said you would always be on my side and yet... Why?"

For five long years, Edelgard had held in her tears. For five long years, Edelgard had willed herself not to cry. Not in front of Hubert and not alone. She had confided in no one, not even herself. Because the only one she could confide in had left her side.

And now they were back and they wanted to kill her.

Byleth didn't answer Edelgard. Instead, the mercenary watched her, as though Edelgard would suddenly take back her word and attack. But Edelgard wouldn't do that, not yet. She willed herself not to spill the tears that threatened to leak for so long, but they wouldn't wait any longer. They started to pool, Edelgard looked anywhere but at Byleth. "Very well. Perhaps it is a question better left unanswered. Then, I'll be going. Next time we meet, one of us will die," the empress said.

She turned and left, surprised when Byleth hadn't chased her. For a second, she hoped that maybe- But there was no room for that. She left and never looked back and once she was sure she was alone, the tears finally came spilling out.


	3. ♡ Day 03 ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀⠀➸ "You weren't here when I needed you the most."  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Hubert/Ferdinand  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Tbh there wasn't really anything that inspired me for this one? Maybe Hubert's loyalty to Edelgard but tbh I really just pulled this one from out of nowhere which is probably why it isn't very good  
⠀⠀⠀➸ no spoilers

Hubert enters the Prime Minister's office about five hours after he was summoned. It is urgent, Ferdinand had told the messenger, who in turn told Hubert. But Hubert had been in the middle of business with Edelgard, so of course Ferdinand could wait. Sure, she had asked him if he wanted to tend to his husband first, but he had declined. His first priority, always, first and foremost with no exceptions was serving Edelgard. He was sure Ferdinand could wait.

The business took a bit longer longer than he had expected, but he hardly thought it mattered. And it certainly seemed this way when he walked in to see Ferdinand writing on some documents. It was a bit strange though, his usually cheerful demeanor was missing and he was frowning.

"Ferdinand," Hubert called out. The male looked up from his work at the sound of the voice. He still did not look very happy at all.

"Hubert. Can I help you?" Ferdinand asked before looking back at his papers. He had started to read a new one. These were probably pulic policy proposals, Hubert thought.

"Wasn't it you who called for me?" Hubert asked.

"Yes, well, that was five hours ago," Ferdinand replied. "I don't need you anymore," the orange haired noble says, a little aggressively. And it is here that Hubert realizes that his husband is angry with him.

"Are you sure? You said it was urgent."

"It was urgent _five hours ago._" Ferdinand looks at Hubert again, this time the anger quite clear on his face. "It's not important anymore. You're here now but _you weren't here when I needed you the most._"

"I was with Lady Edelgard. Surely the messenger told you?"

"He did. And that is fine. I accepted that she will be your utmost priority a long time ago. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Ferdinand-"

"I'm sorry, Hubert, but just as you have no time for me, I have none for you. These documents require my undivided attention. I'm sure that Edelgard could find something for you to do, if you have so much free time."

And, Hubert figured that he _could_ sit here and argue with Ferdinand. But he also figured that it would be extremely unproductive.

"Very well, I will spend time on something that _actually_ requires my attention. In the future, please do try not to summon me unless it really is urgent."

And Hubert leaves and Ferdinand is all alone. Just like he was five hours ago when he really, truly needed him.


	4. ♡ Day 04 ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀⠀➸ "How are you not terrified?"  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Flayn & Byleth  
⠀⠀⠀➸ U h, no particular inspiration this time  
⠀⠀⠀➸ There shouldn't be any spoilers here? But if you feel like I did spoil something for you then lmk ig and I'll fix this part  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Additional note, this is silver snow but some black eagles follow edelgard anyways (extra additional note, I will do this again in the future) and if you actually played silver snow, then you know I changed the plot a bit but I had to for the drabble

"Wh-Who is there?" Flayn asked, turning around quickly when she heard footsteps, but no voice to accompany them. Seeing it was just Byleth, the short woman calmed herself. "Professor! You startled me. You should call out to someone when you approach them," Flayn scolded. Byleth nodded, still quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Byleth asked after a moment.

"Praying," Flayn replied. "I'm scared, Professor. This next battle, at Gronder Field. It will be against our old comrades, will it not?" Byleth nods quietly.

Flayn notes that for someone about to kill their previous students, Byleth looks incredibly calm. Flayn doesn't know why but that upsets her. Does Byleth just not care? How much does Byleth care about any of them? Or does Flayn care too much? Flayn sees everyone in the army as her friend, and maybe that's where she's going wrong. _"How are you not terrified?"_ the green haired girl asks before she can even think about it. "Does it not disturb you in any way that we are about to go to war people we once saw as comrades?"

Byleth watches Flayn quietly. Flayn waits for an answer. But the answer comes too late, and whatever Byleth wants to answer will be taken with a grain of salt, whether it was what Flayn wanted to hear or not. "Never mind then, Professor. Forgive me, I'm sure the situation makes you uncomfortable as well," Flayn says, but she doesn't know if she's really sorry or not. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting ready to march. I will see you soon, Professor."

After excusing herself, Flayn is quick to leave. And as she leaves the cathedral, she makes a promise to herself. She promises not to think of anyone in the army as "close" anymore aside from Seteth. She makes a promise to herself to not get attatched to anyone. Because she doesn't want to lose anyone close to her anymore, even less so by her own hand.


	5. ♡ Day 05 ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀⠀➸ "Maybe it's too late."  
⠀⠀⠀➸ Caspar/Linhardt  
⠀⠀⠀➸ u h no inspiration for this one  
⠀⠀⠀➸ no spoilers but i did thing i did last chapter where some black eagles follow edelgard and some follow byleth

In a small, relatively unknown town just outside of Garreg Mach monastery, two men sit together in a bar. It's a strange place that neither would usually go to, but that's why it's perfect. Because no one would be looking for Linhardt von Hevring in a bar, just like no one would be looking for Caspar von Bergliez in a bar. Their meeting is to be kept secret. Caspar is with the Adrestian Empire and Linhardt is with the Church of Seiros. The two are at war. Surely if anyone were to know of their meeting, their loyalty would be questioned on both sides. And with how cold the Empire has gone, no one quite knows how that would fare for Caspar. Linhardt would just rather not bother with the questions, especially since his loyalty does lie in the professor.

"I don't know why you didn't do anything to cover up. You're not exactly welcome here," Linhardt had said once his blue haired partner had arrived.

"Hello to you too, Linhardt," Caspar replied as he took a seat. "I'm not really worried about being caught. And besides, I'm sure I could get away. Aren't you worried someone will recognize _you_?"

"Why would I? I'm actually allowed to be here," Linhardt answered. "Let's not beat around the bush please, Caspar. Why did you call me here? It's been five years since I've last seen you, and I didn't think I would be hearing from you again."

"Well... In this next battle, Edelgard told me I would be on the front lines," Caspar said.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. That's just your style. Or is it not anymore? I have a hard time believing you changed," Linhardt says.

"No, you're right. I'm excited. But... Then I thought about it. Me and you, we might fight, right?" Caspar asked.

"The possibility is very high," Linhardt says.

A silence overtakes the two now. It's an awkward one. Caspar has never doubted his path. He trusts Edelgard and her ability to reunite Fódlan. And he didn't want to have to fight his family either. But he also didn't want to have to fight Linhardt, or any of his other old friends. And yet, he had to fight one or the other.

"Lin, I don't want to fight you," Caspar says. "There must be some way we can avoid fighting."

"Well, if one of us dies before we even reach each other-"

"Not like that! I don't want to die and I don't want you to die either."

"I'm your enemy, Caspar. It won't do you any good to treat me like I'm still a friend."

"But you are, aren't you? Why else would you have accepted my invitation?"

Linhardt shrugs. "To tie up loose ends? Tell you things I couldn't when we were younger. Or maybe I'm here to arrest you after all. This could also be a ploy to make you betray Edelgard."

"You wouldn't do any of that, would you? Those last two I mean, if there's something you want to get off your chest-"

"There isn't anything I need to get off my chest. Even if I did, it wouldn't amount to anything. We would still be enemies and one of us would still have to kill the other, should we meet when the battle comes. And there's no point in me telling you if one of us will die. That will just make it..." Linhardt trailed off.

"Maybe... Maybe we can still be friends. Maybe one of us can avoid the battle by being sick! Or, we can-"

"_Maybe it's too late,_ Caspar," Linhardt says. "I know you have good intentions, and were it possible I wouldn't fight you either. I don't want to kill _anyone_ and especially not _you_. But this war has gone on too long and we're both in too deep."

"But... But Lin, I- Can't we- What if we retire?"

"Would you really retire, Caspar?"

"... No..."

"And neither would I. My allies need my help on the battlefield, I can't just abandon them," Linhardt says.

Another awkward silence floats over them. They have their answers.

"Was that all? Would you like for me to leave now?" Linhardt asks. Caspar shakes his head.

"No, stay, please. Can we talk as friends, just one more time?"

Linhardt contemplates it. Would that be alright? Would he still be able to face Caspar in battle if he had to? Or, would he somehow end up falling for him again after finally having gotten over him? Has he really moved on?

"Okay. One more time, Caspar."


End file.
